


Updates

by Smornbae



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smornbae/pseuds/Smornbae
Summary: Updates on my situation





	

Basically, I've decided to kind of abandon this account, because I don't get inspiration for writing anymore. However, I might take writing prompts or occasionally update fics.

I'm not in a good place mentally right now so I'm not going to be making any new fics for a while, but I'll still comment and give kudos to other creators. I won't be deleting my fics incase anyone wants to keep reading them.

Another reason is I don't feel like anyone really writes smornby fics anymore, and I feel like I don't enjoy it as much as I should.

Well, sorry if this didn't make any sense, and sorry if you were expecting me to update a fic, but thanks for staying with me


End file.
